


Пятый Новый Год на «Энтерпрайз»

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Экипаж звездолёта "Энтерпрайз" снова попадает в переделку. К счастью, в команде есть Паша Чехов, а у Паши Чехова есть Русские Традиции





	Пятый Новый Год на «Энтерпрайз»

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для **Рия Ареи** в рамках флешмоба в обмен на нарисованную ей красочную стартрековскую открытку со звёздным небом и вулканской каллиграфией
> 
> Огромное спасибо **оку** за чудеснейшую иллюстрацию с новогодней ёлочкой!

– Так, взбодритесь, лейтенант! Причин отчаиваться у нас ни малейших. Да, звездолёт проглотила неизвестная летающая сущность, но что с того? Мы уже делаем всё возможное, чтобы как можно скорее покинуть пределы её гостеприимного желудка.

– Но, капитан, меня удручает совсем не это.

– А что же, мистер Чехов?

– Это последний год нашей пятилетней миссии, последний шанс встретить Новый Год вместе. И похоже, как и четыре предыдущих раза, в этот мы тоже обломаемся!

– Лейтенант, позвольте вам напомнить, что в прошлые, как вы выразились, «разы» обломались далеко не все. В первый год миссии в день, пришедшийся на земной Новый Год, переломы получили четыре члена экипажа...

– Прошу прощения, мистер Спок, но что-то мне подсказывает, лейтенант Чехов имел в виду другое.

Лейтенант Чехов благодарно кивнул.

– Всё верно, капитан. Просто это мой любимый праздник, тем более, что его изобрели в России. Мы так сдружились всей командой, и мне хотелось удивить всех, понимаете? Порадовать. Угостить чем-нибудь праздничным и традиционным. В первый год я приготовил на всех "оливье". Это исконно русское слово означает «новогодний салат»...

– Сулу, попробуйте вверх по пищеводу! – взглянув на обзорный экран, произнёс капитан и, вновь повернувшись к Чехову, обаятельно улыбнулся. – Продолжайте, лейтенант. Простите, что прервал.

– Так вот, – начал загинать пальцы Чехов. – "Оливье". Но на «Энтерпрайз» одновременно напали клингоны, ромуланцы и адвентисты седьмого дня, поэтому про Новый Год все забыли. А на второй год я приготовил винегрет.

– Ещё одно исконно русское слово? – оторвавшись от панели связи, подмигнула Ухура.

– А что, есть какие-то сомнения? – слегка ощетинился Чехов. – Разве не очевидно, что «винегрет» звучит так же, как «вы не греть»? То есть, блюдо это рекомендуется подавать холодным. Не верите? Так попробуйте разогреть, можно устроить эксперимент! Тем более, тот запас, что я наготовил, всё ещё лежит.

Ухура широко распахнула глаза, а Кирк торопливо проговорил:

– Не стоит, мистер Чехов, мы верим вам на слово.

Тот не успел ничего ответить, так как звездолёт тряхнуло, и экипажу мостика пришлось хвататься за что попало, лишь бы удержаться на месте.

– Капитан, выбраться через пищевод не получается, – деловито заметил Сулу, когда всё успокоилось.

– Попробуйте другой выход, – посоветовал капитан. – ...Так что там, Чехов, вы хотели нам поведать?

– Ах, да. Приготовил винегрет. Но на корабль проникли инопланетные злокозненные бабочки, телепортировались альфа-смене в животы и принялись порхать внутри, на резонансной частоте воздействуя на мозг...

– Я помню, – мечтательно улыбнулся Кирк. – Такое трудно забыть. Боунс едва успел предотвратить свальный грех.

На этих словах все на мостике, кроме капитана, густо покраснели, а мистер Спок густо позеленел. 

– На третий год, – откашлявшись, продолжил Чехов, – я приготовил на четыреста человек селёдку под шубой, но нас захватили в плен рыбы-миссионеры и, безжалостно щекоча, проповедовали молчание, пока мистер Спок не перемолчал их самих. На четвёртый год я испёк мясо по-французски, но «Энтерпрайз» под действием неизвестного науке поля обрела собственную личность и, не слушаясь управления, бесстыдно флиртовала с «Потёмкиным».

– Да-да, – кивнул Кирк. – А когда «Потёмкин» не ответил взаимностью, Скотти так страстно утешал её, что мы едва отговорили его жениться.

– Простите, что встреваю, – невинно улыбнулась Ухура. – Просто хотелось узнать у лейтенанта: «мясо по-французски» – это тоже русское блюдо?

– Тоже, – гордо кивнул Чехов и продолжил. – Так вот, четыре Новых Года псу под хвост...

Спок открыл было рот, но Кирк, предотвращая реплику старпома, со смехом в глазах пояснил:

– Земной фразеологизм, коммандер.

– ...И пятый постигнет та же судьба, – трагически закончил Чехов.

Корабль снова подпрыгнул.

– Сэр, боюсь, второй выход для нас также недоступен, – доложил Сулу. – Какие будут распоряжения?

Кирк кивнул Споку.

– Коммандер?

– Если не выберемся, желудочный сок поглотившей нас сущности разъест оболочку «Энтерпрайз» через 0.51 часа. Однако, рассказ мистера Чехова натолкнул меня на мысль, – на этих словах коммандера Павел, слегка зардевшись, втянул живот и расправил плечи. – Мистер Чехов, правильно ли я понял, что вы всё ещё храните приготовленный три года назад винегрет?

Румянец лейтенанта стал ещё отчётливее:

– Мама учила меня не выбрасывать продукты.

С места, где сидела связистка, раздался напоминающий хрюканье звук.

– О, мистер Спок! – просиял капитан. – Кажется, я уловил ваш блестящий замысел. Итак, мистер Чехов, у вас хранится трёхлетней выдержки винегрет, рассчитанный на четыреста едоков? Не спрашиваю, как вы все эти годы терпели его соседство, просто скажите мне «да». 

– Да, – пролепетал Чехов.

– Отлично! А что до остальных блюд? Вы их, надеюсь, тоже не выбросили?

В ответ лейтенант слабо помотал головой. Хрюканье усилилось.

– Мистер Спок, – поинтересовался капитан. – Сколько у нас осталось времени?

– 0.45 часа, сэр.

– Мистер Чехов, возьмите в помощники необходимое количество людей из охраны. Я даю вам 0.35 часа на то, чтобы выбросить все ваши новогодние запасы за борт.

Лейтенант побледнел.

– Есть, сэр.

– Мы ценим вашу жертву, мистер Чехов, – с каменной серьёзностью добавил капитан в момент, когда за шагнувшим в турболифт лейтенантом начали смыкаться двери.

Ухура прижала обе руки ко рту, и хрюканье переросло в заливистое бульканье.

...

 

– Сэр, вмешательство мистера Чехова инициировало у существа рвоту.

– Спасибо, Спок.

– Сэр, нас выносит по пищеводу!

– Отлично, Сулу.

– Сэр, мы снаружи!

– Сулу, четвёртый варп. Мистер Спок, отчёт о повреждениях.

...

 

Двери турболифта с шипением открылись, впуская на мостик Чехова. Коллеги встретили его аплодисментами, и даже мистер Спок слегка наклонил голову в знак признания заслуг лейтенанта.

– Господа, – торжественно произнёс Кирк, поднявшись с места. – Хочу обратить ваше внимание на то, что день не закончился, и плюс ещё вся ночь впереди, а, стало быть, ничто не помешает нам отпраздновать Новый Год! 

Аплодисменты сменились овацией.

– Мистер Чехов, не сочтите меня бестактным, но у вас ещё что-нибудь осталось? 

– Желательно, моложе года, – прыснула Ухура.

– Мандарины, – пробормотал Чехов. – Мандарины свежие. А ещё я шампанского могу реплицировать. Я и в прошлые годы реплицировал, но оно почему-то не достояло, быстро как-то заканчивается.

– Мистер Спок, что скажете?

– Первый пункт меню я одобряю. Мандарины – ценный диетический продукт. Они повышают аппетит, улучшают обменные процессы и насыщают организм витаминами.

– Полностью согласен, коммандер! А я одобряю второй пункт, следовательно в десять вечера по корабельному времени всех свободных от вахты членов экипажа ждут в комнате отдыха номер пять. Лейтенант Чехов и лейтенант Ухура назначаются ответственными за украшение помещения и наполнение стола.

– А можно мы оденемся Дедом Морозом и Снегурочкой? – просительно глядя на капитана, предложил Чехов.

– Конечно, – щедро разрешил тот. – Костюмы всячески приветствуются.

– Сэр, – вставил Сулу, – понадобится ёлка.

– Вы увлекаетесь ботаникой, вот и раздобудьте нам ёлку, – широко улыбнулся Кирк и, продолжая улыбаться, развернул кресло к старпому. – А вы, мистер Спок, после смены зайдите, пожалуйста, ко мне. Нам нужно обсудить детали новогодней ночи.

И по мысленной связи добавил, заставив остроконечные вулканские уши принять цвет упомянутого Сулу растения:

– Выясним, кто из нас будет Санта, а кто - миссис Санта.

 

**КОНЕЦ**

Ну, и открытки. Одна из них моя))  



End file.
